Iraq
Hyborian Age When Babylon was sieged and about to be conquered by Ashurbanipal, its people reduced to cannibalism, Shamash-Shum-Ukin moved his entire ziggurat-shaped citadel in the Hyborian Age to a city called Akbitana. Ancient History Traveling through time and space, Dr. Strange and the Ancient One traveled to Ancient Babylon, battled a griffin, and finally found the Book of the Vishanti. Freeing the book, Strange returned to his Sanctum alone to use it against Kaluu. Around 3,000 BC, the Kronans attempted an invasion of Earth. Landing in ancient Babylon, they fought King Gilgamesh of Uruk, who vanquished them with the aid of a time-traveling Captain America. In 2671 BC, in Mesopotamia, Lord Gidim and his "holy order" had Brother Nashtoth look for over a year for the bones of Gilgamesh, which the great king had wanted to preserve from them. They finally managed to retrieve it (after fourteen months and seventeen tombs), in the House of Dust. Thena encountered the Deviant Kro in Babylon 2,500 years ago. He had a chance to slay her, but did not; as the years passed, the two of them grew closer together. Kang trained Ahura, making him unwittingly erase Inhumans from the timeline. One of the places they attacked was Babylon in Mesopotamia in 924 B.C.E., he sent him to destroy the temple of Marduk. Guardians of the Galaxy were transported back in time to Earth, 1016 AD. They landed in a region known as Tal Edra in Iraq. They were confronted by the Guardians of the Galaxy from another reality. 20th Century In the early 20th Century Eugene Judd was both a giant of a man and an incredible athlete. He became a mercenary seeking the Black Blade of Baghdad. Upon claiming it, he was attacked by the being known as Black Raazar that possessed the blade. The spirit of Black Raazer lengthened Judd's lifespan, but also caused him great pain and to become much shorter after that Judd continued to travel the world. During World War II, the United States and Iraq contracted a treaty pledging that the United States would come to the aid of Middle Eastern nations to defend the holy site of Mecca. The treaty documents were stolen by Nazi agents and given to the spy known only as the Wisp. The Wisp doctored the documents to make it appear that the United States was really declaring war on Mecca in order to turn Middle Eastern countries against the United States war effort. However, the Human Torch and Toro travelled to the Iraqi city of Basra and stopped the Wisp from succeeding in her mission, and ensured that peaceful relations between the United States and Middle East endured during the war. Modern Age Salomé reclaimed her citadel in Assyria now "Iraq" and organized the Shrieking Rain Jihad, who stirred negative emotions through terrorism. Salomé captured the second doppelganger, Victor Stevens, but Doctor Strange intervened he used Stevens as a conduit to join the fight. While Dr. Strange clashed with his own rebelling doppelgangers. She observed the Midnight Sons from afar, and recruited Diabolique as a potential apprentice, then invoked the godlike Vishanti, whose patronage Doctor Strange had recently rejected. Suffused with their power, she penetrated Dr. Strange's Null-Space sanctuary. Drained by the ordeals, he briefly banished her limbs to unconnected dimensions, weakening her in turn and enabling him to summon the biospheric magic she had used destroying her. Malone was hunted by Wolverine for torturing and abusing a Canadian nun in Iraq. Elektra Natchios went after Saddam Abed Dasem in Baghdad. Leyla a Kurdish woman, who who talent for chemistry to work for the oppressive Iraqi regime. Despairing after her family and husband were killed anyway, she attempted to end her life by submerging herself in a river polluted with highly corrosive chemicals. The presence of an unknown organism allowed her to survive. In her new form, Leyla likened herself to the goddess Ishtar, using her talents for revenge; to this end, she gathered a band of followers around her and started a terror campaign. A group of insurgents used "Vitriol" as it was called - actually a weaponized bacterial strain which reproduced at an incredible rate, consuming iron and producing acid - against rival groups and the United States military in Iraq. Iron Man was dispatched to investigate her, but found that Vitriol could dissolve his armor. Analysis of Vitriol's composition revealed that she was covered with an acid-resistant micro-organism which protects her from her own biological weapons. When she planned to douse Baghdad with her deadly bacterium, destroying the city completely, Tony Stark had her bombed with a giant amount of magnesium hydroxide ("Milk of magnesia"), which neutralizes acid. She was not heard from again. Iron Man remotely sent an Iron Man Armor to Iraq to take out a group of insurgence. The armor was destroyed but he was safely back at his home in Malibu. Ares the god of war witnessed a battle taking place in Iraq during the war. Saddam Hussein recruited a new Arabian Knight as his countries champion and sent him after Black Panther and Storm. Fifteen years after Yinsen's death, Aftaab Lemar was serving in Southern Iraq under the command of another of Yinsen's murderers, General Zakim Karzai. The son of Ho Yinsen, wishing to avenge his father's death, took control of Tony Stark as well as his bio-enhanced Extremis Armor and flew to Iraq. Iron Man grabbed both Lemar and Karzai, flew them high into the sky, then let them fall to their deaths. Ali Al-Zubaidi was an Iraqi mutant who lost his sight in a Baghdad bombing raid, causing his mutant power to kick in. While escorting Secretary Gyrich, Sergeant Gauntlet neutralized a car bomb attack by Hydra terrorists. Wolverine was sent on a covert mission to take down the organization Scimitar in Fadhil, Iraq. Later he was shot by a group of men and it took him two days to heal. When he awoke in Baghdad he caught the scent of Mystique in the crowded room. She was disguised as a nun, he confronted her but she escaped. He followed her trail and then headed to Al Anbar where there are armed militants of some faction. He asked to speak with Mordad and to tell Mordad that "its the infidel who saved him" from the Russians in 1986. Logan blew himself up in a car and, with help from Mordad and his men, manages to get his body into the army base where he heals and again and went after Mystique. The two meet up and have a small skirmish before again Mystique managed to escape and set some soldiers onto Logan.Mystique then hijacks a U.S Army truck and Wolverine, having dealt with the soldiers non-lethally, goes after her again. Logan tracked her to a village in Iraq, the two then fought and she shot him in the face and Logan stabbed her in the gut. He healed and just got up and walks away leaving her on the ground to scream in pain. Captain Marvel caused peace on Earth that lasted for one day, stopping the war in Iraq for some time. Flash Thompson served in in Iraq. However he he lost his legs after saving his partner from enemy forces. He returned to the United States and was recruited as the new Venom when he was enlisted as a part of Project Rebirth 2.0. During Dark Reign, Dennis Dunphy enlisted in the U.S. Army serving in Iraq He covertly operated as D-Man when he could, enlisting the help of his fellow soldiers. Jim Rhodes in the War Machine Armor was sent on a mission to Bagdad,Iraq; from Camp Liberty on the Victory Base Complex. During Fear Itself the Thunderbolts and the new Beta Team, derogatorily dubbed "Underbolts" by Moonstone, were sent on a mission to Iraq. During the Iraq War the S.C.A.R.s, Strategic Capture And Retrieval, was developed by General Sam Ryan, Dr. Young Soo Pock, J. Jonah Jameson as a cybernetic update the Super-Soldier program acting as black ops for the United States Army. Three women were chosen for the team and each was given a different cybernetic enhancement. Unfortunately, the upgrades also cause mental instability and they went A.W.O.L.. Frank Castle, the Punisher teamed up with Black Ops Unit; the Howling Commandos on a mission to Tikrit. Alternate Realities Ultimate Universe (Earth-1610) Nick Fury sent Captain America and the Ultimates to Northern Iraq to rescue American hostages. Becuase Ultimates were a domestic anti-terrorism/metahuman task force, sending such a powerful group of soldiers across international borders did not sit well with the world community including former team mate Thor. Blade Cinematic Universe (Earth-26320) On Earth-26320; Dagon was the progenitor of the Vampire race. He was the terror of human kind in the very first moments of mankind's history, spreading his cursed blood all over the world. He went by many names, originally from the city of Babylon, in Mesopotamia and was known as called "Dagon" then as the centuries past he became known as "Dracula". He became bored of the world and decided to rest in a tomb in Syria. In the 21st Century, while searching for help in their fight with Blade, Danica Talos and Asher Talos find Dracula's tomb in the Syrian desert, and awaken him. After consuming dozens of humans in order to regain his strength and powers, Drake is informed by Danica on the situation of the vampire kind and on Blade, and, disgusted by their weakness, accepts to hunt down and kill the Daywalker. Earth-33900 On Earth-33900; the US Army helped various superheroes on missions in Iraq. Punisher Movie (Earth-58732) Frank Castle, Jr. the Punisher served in Iraq. Dead of Night Universe (Earth-85133) After his second tour in Iraq, Daniel Sylva had problems with his girlfriend who eventually left him and he couldn't find a job so he went for a third tour, now not caring to return alive. He described Iraq as a yellowish brown spot on Earth with every thing on it dying. After a soldier named Wahl disappeared, Danny's team got a lead on him. They walked into an ambush and all excluding Danny were killed. Danny found Wahl, strung up by his ankles with his throat cut while demons fed upon the human bodies, and their leader was his uncle's old enemy, Belathauzer. Sylva was rescued by Isaac Kaufmann and his assistant, Gabir, who told him he's the next "Shagish Chultepi." Kaufman died from serious injuries and Gabir escorted Danny to a cave where the Devil-Slayer equipment was kept. He then confronted an army of zombies and Danny succeeded in slashing them all. The Bloodstone, a mercenary group led by Belathauzer, warned the U.S. Army that Danny had killed all his soldiers and was now a deserter. When Sylva heard this he phoned his captain, but he didn't believe him. Suddenly the mercenaries attacked their safe-house and kill Gabir as Danny escaped. | PointsOfInterest = * Al-Qurna ** "Garden of Eden" * Babylon * Baghdad ** Baghdad International Airport ** Green Zone * Basra * Erbil * Euphrates * Fallujah * Mosul * Sumer * Tal Edra * Tigris * Tikrit * Uruk | Residents = Iraqi | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iraq }} Category:Mesopotamia Category:British Empire Category:Ottoman Empire